


What happened to the story Growl? Nelly_O_Dell

by Amluvs1D



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amluvs1D/pseuds/Amluvs1D
Summary: It was my favorite story. And I was re reading it over the last couple days and not its not showing up anywhere! I'm so sad! What happened??? And your sequel Howl was so good so far!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelly_O_Dell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelly_O_Dell/gifts).



Please put it back up. Your work was amazing. I've reread it five times or more!


	2. Just adding something to pop this to the top of the list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter to make this go to the top of the list of new works. Trying to keep it where Nelly_O_Dell can see it. 
> 
> I'm still so sad!

Please Nelly_O_Dell! So many people want your stories back!


	3. Nelly reposted the book!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I REPEAT!
> 
> Growl has been reposted!!!!
> 
> Make sure you comment your gratitude! 
> 
> We love Nelly and we love Growl!!!

Woohooooooo


End file.
